Dealing With Future Consequences
by Trinity Black
Summary: A simple (yet slightly untruthful) newspaper article spells trouble for Harry Potter in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is thrown into a state of confusion but before things can straighten out things get worse. Eventually H/H. (Will chang


A/N: This is a story I have been working on for quite a while (it's all planned out and I have some scenes written, they're just not in the right order) so more chapters should follow quite quickly. 

Title: Dealing With Future Consequences.

Author: Padfoot's Biggest Fan

Summary: (At this point anyway. It will change as things are revealed in coming chapters) A simple (yet slightly untruthful) newspaper article spells trouble for Harry Potter in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is thrown into a state of confusion but before things can straighten out things get worse. Eventually H/H.

Rating: PG-13 (at the moment small chance of it rising (to R)

Pairings: Will eventually be H/H with hints of other pairings. No slash.

It was a rare occasion when Harry Potter had the chance to watch television. This however was what he was doing one afternoon in early August. The house around him was blissfully quiet as his aunt, uncle and cousin had all left the house earlier that morning. Harry believed it was for a meeting about a country club membership. He wasn't sure though, he didn't get told much of anything. The 15 year old was currently sprawled across the comfortable leather sofa absent-mindedly flicking through the many channels the Dursley's TV offered.

He was forced to cut his relaxing short as he heard the sound of car tyres on the gravel outside. Harry got up quickly, turned of the television and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Less than a minute after he closed his bedroom door the front door opened. Harry could tell exactly when the Dursleys came in as Uncle Vernon's voice could easily be heard along with his family's footsteps.

"Get down here now," Vernon shouted. His voice carried more malice than Harry had ever heard in it before. He froze on the spot in fear. Harry began to wonder what he had done to make his uncle this mad. "Didn't you hear me?" Vernon yelled. Harry could hear his footsteps becoming progressively louder as he stormed up the stairs.

Harry himself was still too frightened to move from his seat on the bed. His knuckles were white from his tight grip on the mattress beneath him. He was certain whatever was making his uncle mad was, in Vernon Dursley's eyes at least, very serious.

His face bright red with rage Vernon forced the door to Harry's small bedroom open. The bang the door made as it connected with the bare wall made the 15 year old jump in surprise.

Harry looked at his uncle for a trace of what had made him so mad. There were scorch marks on his shirt. He was also carrying a newspaper, which in itself wasn't unusual but Harry's sharp eye caught the fact that one of the pictures in the paper was moving. Uncle Vernon had some how managed to obtain a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You recognise this boy?" Vernon asked holding up the paper. Harry nodded silently desperately trying to piece together what was happening. "Then you'll be able to explain what this is about." Vernon said angrily, thrusting the view of the paper towards his nephew.

It was then Harry noticed the front page headline of the paper being held up by his uncle's shaking hand, "Shocking truth behind Boy-Who-Lived's botched upbringing." Harry stared dumbfounded at the paper. He didn't have any ideas at all about the article. Uncle Vernon was looking at Harry expectantly as though he was demanding an explanation silently. Harry managed to stammer, "I don't know. It's got nothing to do with me.

"Really?" Vernon asked sarcastically, Harry realised the worst was probably yet to come. "Then how come you're quoted in it?"

"It's not me." Harry explained quickly, "How could it be me? I've been locked up here all summer."

This somehow made Vernon angrier, "I don't know what you can do with that owl thing of yours. Not to mention all the dangerous stuff you keep in that trunk." Vernon pointed at the scorch mark on his shirt Harry had noticed previously. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"A burn," Harry answered playing it safe.

"Right. Do you know what did it?"

"How should I?" Harry asked sarcastically, something he immediately regretted.

"A bright red exploding letter," Vernon replied with an eerily calm voice.

"You mean someone sent you a howler?" Harry asked. He was partly amused by this but that was overshadowed by the fear he felt at what was coming next.

"I don't give a damn what it is called. All I know is that it was dangerous, magical and spoiled my chances at ever being offered a membership to the club." Vernon's face was going red again and his moustache was twitching.

"It's not my fault." Harry protested again, in a stronger voice this time.

"I don't care; I want you out of my house." Harry just stared at his uncle. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. The last thing he needed to hear at the moment with the threat of Voldemort hanging over him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Vernon asked. He kicked Harry's trunk towards him, "Get your stuff and get out."

"Where will I go?" Harry asked hating the weakness evident in his voice.

"You can go anywhere as far as I'm concerned. Go stay with that Godfather of yours we hear so much about." Vernon smirked. He was showing no sign of leaving and Harry decided that he'd better do as his uncle was asking. Slowly he began to pack his belongings in his large school trunk.

A fearful look passed Uncle Vernon's round face unnoticed as Harry picked up his wand. It passed the second it was securely in his trunk. Harry slammed the lid shut on the trunk now containing almost everything he owned. Once again he looked at his uncle for a sign that he was going to change his mind.

None came and Harry pulled his trunk behind him down the stairs. Vernon opened the door but Harry refused to leave, "You've still got my broom." Harry pointed this out in a tone which didn't betray the emotions he was feeling inside.

Aunt Petunia who up until now hadn't even moved decided this was her opportunity to get involved. She went over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out Harry's Firebolt. She threw a questioning look at her husband as though she couldn't believe what he was doing. Dudley was watching the whole thing from the corner, the expression on his pudgy face was unreadable.

Harry took his treasured broom out of his aunt's thin hand and placed it in his trunk with the rest of his things. Uncle Vernon stared pointedly at Harry who got the message and walked outside.

"I don't want to see you around here again boy." Vernon told Harry. Looking at the wizarding paper he still held in his hand he added, "And you can take this nonsense with you." The paper was thrown at the 15 year old; he caught it and stared at the ground. The door to number 4 Privet Drive slammed.

"Albus?" A voice came from the fire. The Hogwarts headmaster could hear the urgency in the man's tone as he asked, "are you here?"

"I'm here Arthur, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, his kindly eyes lined with worry.

"Malfalda Hopkirk's just been to see me. She seems to think Harry's gone missing," Arthur Weasley explained.

"Why's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Surely you've read the paper." Arthur said. When Albus nodded in the affirmative he continued, "the Muggles keep getting howlers. Not that they don't deserve them but that's beside the point. Well a team Apparated to the edges of the barrier to put a temporary owl net on the house to stop the howlers being delivered. They said something about it not being fair to them. I agree to some extent." The last part was added hesitantly and was quite considerably less than believable. 

"And Harry fits into this how?" Dumbledore asked kindly. His patience shone through his voice but his urgency could not be disguised.

"One of them went to explain the situation to those bas… Dursleys. The think was they kicked them out 'like they did with the other piece of filth.' So the news around the office… and probably the rest of the ministry by now… is Harry's not there anymore." Arthur finished with a sigh.

"Harry isn't where anymore?" Remus Lupin asked as he walked into Dumbledore's office. The large black dog at his heels somehow managed to look incredibly worried by the statement.

"Is there any way you can check?" The red head asked. Remus noticed Arthur for the first time since his entry. Remus nodded his head by way of greeting. Arthur followed suit before looking to Dumbledore for answers.

"There is actually," Dumbledore said. Remus, Arthur and Sirius (who had returned to his human form) all sighed in relief. 

Sirius was first to realise something was wrong and prompted his former headmaster, "but…"

"But it will take around half an hour." As he saw Arthur's face cloud over with worry he continued, "It cannot be done any quicker. For that I apologize but I promise I will let you know as soon as I discover any information as to Harry's whereabouts. Until then try to keep the possibility a secret we don't need to cause panic."

Arthur nodded sternly and his head disappeared from the fire.

"He can't be missing can he?" Remus asked softly.

Dumbledore had no chance to answer before Sirius cut in, "He'd better not be. You told me he was safe there."

"He is safe there," Dumbledore said. He received two dubious looks from the men in his office. He continued, "that isn't the problem. The problem is that he might not be there anymore.

"Which means he isn't safe?" Sirius asked. It was obvious he already knew the answer and he said, "I have to go find him."

"No Sirius." Dumbledore stated simply, "I need you here." The tall dark haired man paused.

He turned around, his eyes showed deep regret. As simply as Dumbledore had a minute ago he stated, "Harry needs me more."

The other two men just watched as Sirius walked out of the office. Remus looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"Go follow him Remus. Get him back here and stop him doing anything stupid." The younger nodded and followed his friend.

As it turned out Remus wouldn't have to go very far. Sirius was waiting next to the stone gargoyle which marked the entrance to the circular staircase. With a slight hint of amusement, probably caused by Remus' puzzled look, Sirius said, "I knew he'd send you. You're probably under strict instructions to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

The silence which followed confirmed Sirius' thoughts. "For your information I don't think I'm doing anything stupid, I am going to stop my godson from getting hurt."

"How can you?" Remus asked, "you don't know where he is anymore than Dumbledore."

"I'll find him," Sirius replied stubbornly.

"How?" Remus asked again. He was hoping he could get his point across eventually. "Neither of us have any idea how long he has been gone for, it's not as though we've heard everything is it?" Remus ran his fingers through his hair, more out of habit than anything else.

"I just will. You're welcome to come with me if you want. If not then get the hell out of my way." Sirius replied.

"I'm not moving," Remus said, "let's wait and see if Dumbledore says he's gone or not. The, and only then, we will plan on what to do next. Does that sound OK?"

"He said it could take half an hour. That's too long; Harry might be in danger now."

"You can't do anything about that. It won't take long anyway. Let's get back up there." Sirius looked past Remus down the corridor. He muttered something under his breath. Remus though he said something about being sensible not helping Harry.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned gently.

"Half an hour and I'm leaving," he said climbing back up the stairs. Remus followed, the look of worry was still etched on his face.

Harry wiped his brow with his hand. He was becoming tired from dragging his trunk around for the last hour. When he thought about it he realised he hadn't got very far. The sign proclaiming the Little Whinging town border was less than a five minute drive from Privet Drive. Yet that's where Harry was, sat under that stupid sign.

Fatigue was setting in for more than one reason Harry realised as he noticed the sun dipping behind the distant skyline. Harry still had no idea what he was going to do overnight. He was reminded of his third year. He also remembered how different it was. He had left the Dursley's by choice.

Harry jumped up from his perch on his trunk. Flipping open the identical catches holding the case closed Harry began rummaging through for his wand. He found it without too much difficulty, he looked left and right for a sign of any Muggles that may have been watching. Seeing none Harry whispered, "Lumos"

Harry sighed with despair when nothing happened. The reminder of his third year brought memories of the Knight Bus. Harry wished that he could remember exactly how he had called the bus. He hadn't called it though the though came from somewhere inside his head. It had been a complete accident.

"Nox," Harry said, sounding extremely disheartened. It should have appeared. The only thing Harry could remember doing differently last time was falling over. Fair enough he had almost been run over but anything was worth a shot.

He walked over to the kerb. He looked left and right to see if anyone would be able to watch his attempts. Satisfied no one would he tried to make himself fall. It didn't work because despite himself Harry still felt silly trying to make himself fall over. He wasn't sure it would work after all.

He bent down and untied his shoelaces. He had seen his classmate Neville trip over his shoelaces enough to know it could be done. Not to mention the fact Neville made it look easy. This time he managed to fall. He let out a groan as he hit the ground. Part of the groan as he hit the ground was because he caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body. The larger part however was because he had heard the roar of an engine from above as he had fallen. Sure enough the Knight Bus was now towering above him.

The doors opened as Harry scrambled to his feet. He hoped that his fall hadn't been witnessed by anyone. As with everything else that had happened that night Harry had no such luck. He stepped onto the bus and found the somewhat familiar figure shaking with laughter.

"Harry, you don't 'ave to fall over," Stan managed between the bursts of laughter.

"I know," Harry said softly. Before Stan decided to say anything else he nodded to Ernie, the driver, and headed up the stairs to the middle deck of the bus.

He sat on one of the beds. Looking around Harry noticed he seemed to be the only one on the bus at the current time. He placed his trunk on the bed next to him. He began to rummage through the trunk for something to occupy his time. A good book would help him sleep at least. It also might have the added benefit of warning him of things to come during his next school year. It was then Harry remembered he hadn't bought his new school equipment yet and old books wouldn't help much. Harry noticed the pile of wizarding money at the bottom of his trunk and remembered he needed to pay for trip. Sighing Harry stood back up. His arms ached from dragging his trunk around for just over an hour, his feet hurt from walking and he had a small bump on his head from the fall. Harry could hardly believe that he had thought falling over would help call the Knight Bus. 

"'Arry," Stan said. Harry looked up to see the smiling face of the conductor.

"I was just coming. Sorry I forgot to pay, I'm a bit out of it today," Harry apologised.

"Doesn't matter to me," Stan said shrugging. He cocked his head to one side and looked at Harry, "what's wrong with you anyway?"

Harry almost asked Stan why he hadn't seen the paper today but thought better of it. It might lead to questions, something Harry could do without. He decided to change the subject and hope the conductor wouldn't mind. Harry said, "I wanted to go to London."

The look on Stan's face showed Harry he had noticed the subject change. It didn't look like he minded however. Stan asked, "want anything else?" Harry shook his head. "That'll be eleven sickles then. What you going to London for?"

"Not much. See some friends you know?" Harry responded quickly. He handed a handful of the silver coins to Stan who nodded at Harry and left. In his mind Harry was wondering why he had picked London. Probably because he knew he could get anything he needed there, including a room. Maybe when he was there he could write to Sirius and… And what? It wasn't as though Sirius could get him out of that one.

He'd sleep on it. It might be a bit cliché but it must work. 'Besides,' Harry reasoned with himself, 'I'm too exhausted to think properly.' With that Harry walked the short distance to his bed only pausing as the bus shifted slightly. He moved his trunk and collapsed onto the mattress beneath him. A couple of minutes later Harry was asleep.

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now I get to do a ramble about how it went, which you can of course ignore. I think it went OK really but Harry seems a little dim. Then Sirius just seems a little strange; acting so impulsively then giving in. I think my biggest problem overall is my lack of descriptive skills. Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't describe things much and it takes away from my writing. It just doesn't work as well. If anyone agrees with me I will be grateful for any tips to help me with this. I think that's all I should complain about for now or I'll be here all night and never post this. Review here or send an email to angel_slayer8587@hotmail.com with comments. 


End file.
